Drabbles from the mind of a bunny
by getpitchslappedbechloe
Summary: Mindless drabbles for any ship based off 1 word prompts. more summary in A/N. Stay cool!


**A/N: Hello guys and gals of the Pitch Perfect fandom! This will be a bunch of drabbles of any ship, maybe...even...JECA! *gasps* I know, I know. Bechloe still trumps all, but imma try, okay? based off 1 word prompts I received. The deal is you gotta write a paragraph using a 1 word prompt. I read this somewhere, but I forget where... If I remember i'll put it in the A/N! Have a nice day, stay cool!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters!**

* * *

Lullaby

Beca and Chloe have been happily married for 6 years and have a beautiful baby girl together. One night, the baby named Bella (yes of the Barden kind, which was totally Chloe's idea), was getting ready to go to bed, and she needed a lullaby to fall asleep. Beca got an idea and started to sing. "Oh her eyes her eyes make the stars look like there not shinin" Chloe got the hint and joined in. "Her hair her hair falls perfectly without them tryin" They harmonized perfectly together, after all these years. "Shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are." They looked down and saw their little bundle of joy fast asleep. They did this every night. It had became a Mitchell tradition. Beca slowly put the baby down in her crib, stood up carefully, and kissed her lovely wife.

Firework

The Barden Bellas and the Treblemakers were spending the 4th of July together, which usually consisted of lots of alcohol, and some making out. Aubrey had declared that a Bella can only bang a Treble tonight, so that caused some people to exit before the fireworks were about to go off and the lawn chairs were filled, and some aca-ballers sat on the grass. It was tradition to kiss someone when the fireworks went off at Barden, somewhat of a New Years kind of thing. The heard Justin and his buddy from auditions start the countdown. "Okay, bellyroll." His friend bellyrolled. "5, 4, 3 , 2, 1!" Everyone kissed someone: Beca and Chloe, Lily and Donald, Stacie and Unicycle. Everyone was surprised as to who Aubrey locked lips with. She turned to her left and saw Jesse looking at her, and she could fight the urge no longer. At first, Jesse was as equally shocked as anyone, but kissed back and licked Bree's bottom lip, asking desperately for permission, which was happily accepted. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Aubrey breathed out. "Me too, but that dumb oath..." "That oath is G-O-N-E." With that, the two kissed, for not the last time that night.

Massage

It was any normal Bellas rehearsal, until it wasn't. It was the same. Beca forgetting moves, Chloe helping her, rather suggestively she might add, Aubrey yelling at the top of her lungs until she almost puked, and then rehearsal was over. But, Beca saw how tense Aubrey looked, so she decided to help out with that. "Bree, you okay?" "Not really, my neck hurts, but whatever. What do you want?" Aubrey didn't like sharing her personal problems with anyone but Chloe, so she was surprised when she felt Beca's warm hands on her neck. "I want to help." She whispered sensually in the blonde's ear. She started to gently rub her neck. "Beca you don't have to-" She was cut off by Beca kissing her neck, ever so sofly. Aubrey let out a soft moan, and Beca smirked against her neck, and started gently sucking. "Bree, I like you." Aubrey, at this point, wasn't surprised. "I like you too." The blonde admitted, nervously. "Beca, will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, I would love that Bree." Aubrey turned around in Beca's arms, and the two shared their first kiss as a couple.

Puzzle

"This goddamn puzzle is broken." Beca said, trying to see a picture of a horse, when she only saw random legs, and hooves. Jesse walked behind her and hugged her. "You know, you're kind of a puzzle." Beca turned around, obviously confused. "I won't take that as an insult because puzzles suck, but what do you mean?" "I mean, you are hard to figure out, but beautiful when you finally do." "Aww thanks Jess." The two shared a chaste kiss. "Now, explain more about how I am a puzzle." Beca wouldn't let this go until she found out everything. " Well, you are stubborn, but challenging." Jesse said, obviously proud of his metaphor. "Well Jesse, you're like a puppy." Beca said, confidently. "Oh yeah, how?" Jesse already knew. His energy. Beca mumbled something he couldn't quite hear. "What was that Becs?" Jesse smirked. "I _said_ because you're super cute and loving, there, are you happy? Oh, and your crazy energy." "Whoomp, there it is!" Jesse knew it was coming. "There what is?" Beca was confuzzled. "I knew you would compare my crazy energy to a puppy." said Jesse. "Yeah, in more ways than one." Beca winked suggestively. They shared a passionate kiss before Beca went back to her puzzle. "Goddamn this puzzle!" Already annoyed. Jesse loved the sweet side, and every side of her. "I love you nerd." "Love you too weirdo."

Tease

Stacie and Aubrey were in the middle of intense make out session when Stacie abruptly got up. "Where are you going?" Aubrey didn't want this to stop. "You'll see." Stacie threw in a wink for good measure. When she came back, there was a 8 inch hot pink dildo hanging between her legs. Aubrey moaned, and Stacie shushed her. "You talk, I stop." Aubrey loved this side of the busty brunette. The blonde nodded. Stacie lined up the toy with her girlfriend's entrance. "You ready?" Aubrey nodded. She shoved it in, letting the blonde get used to the feeling. "Uhhh Stace please." Stacie pulled out, and Aubrey was obviously upset. "You're such a tease." The Bella's captain stated. "You love me." The tall brunette said. "That I do." Bree said. The two played this little game all night.

**A/N: My first over 1,000 word story! Thanks to all of you so much.**


End file.
